1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a warming device for shoes and in particular to a simple device for generating heat within a shoe during normal activities.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
In my parent application, Ser. No. 849,024, filed Apr. 7, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,199, I have disclosed a footwarmer mechanism which is incorporated in a shoe. The device illustrated in my parent application utilizes electrical generators which are driven by the up and down movement of a person's foot within the shoe to generate an electrical current which is passed through a resistance heater within the shoe.
While the aforementioned mechanism is effective in warming a shoe, a less complex mechanism is desired to reduce the costs of a mechanism which uses electrical generators. It is also desirable to provide a mechanism which can be used as a subassembly which can be inserted in any shoe, thus not requiring a shoe construction of a particular limitation.